Isn't She Lovely
by Cheezyenchilada
Summary: Your basic, everyday romance. A story about a love triangle between, well, between all the characters. I don't even know who will end up with who! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, etc. etc. etc.

As Hermione walked down the hall towards her bathroom, she couldn't help but give a quiet yelp of excitement, for it was the day that she would return to Hogwarts. Yes, it was September first, the day that the Hogwarts Express would return to London and welcome passengers into its shiny, scarlet passenger train. She had not physically changed much over the summer. She didn't have a nice, new tan, or suddenly have a full figure. Nope, she was the same Hermione and as bookwormish as ever. (A/N- how's that for a change:)) She was fairly attractive, but definitely not drop dead gorgeous. She wasn't going to go back to school and suddenly be the girl of everyone's dreams. Nope, she was still modest and studious. She couldn't wait to return back to school. It was her 6th year and she was dying to see her best friends Harry and Ron again. She couldn't believe that it had only been 3 months since she last saw them. To her, it had felt like 3 years.

Being at home with her parents was relaxing, but there were no young people to keep her company. She lived in a neighborhood that was deprived of any teenagers, or at least any decent teenagers. No witches or wizards, to her knowledge, lived in her division. Occasionally, she would go to downtown London and meet some friends from her old, muggle school. They sometimes went shopping, but they mostly went to the library and read a good book. Hermione enjoyed reading muggle books, for she had missed them dearly while she was at Hogwarts. There weren't any muggle books at their library, so no Shakespeare. Hermione especially loved Shakespeare's work. She wasn't sure if it was the language, or the romantic tones that he used that kept her wanting to read more and more. She finally figured out that she should just buy the whole darn collection this summer and read them on her stay at Hogwarts. Yes, this year was going to be great. She was a prefect, and she had Shakespeare to keep her company. What could possibly be any better?

After her long, relaxing bubble bath, she continued on to her bedroom. She picked out a muggle outfit to wear for the train ride, jeans and a white collared shirt, and headed down to breakfast. Her mother was already seated around the table, pleasantly enjoying her breakfast, and she beaconed Hermione to join her. Hermione was welcomed to a heap of scrambled eggs and some toast lying on her plate.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Mrs. Granger, "It's nearly 8:00! We had better get going if you plan on catching your train!"

Hermione gobbled down the rest of her breakfast and sprinted upstairs to get her trunk. To her surprise, instead of finding her trunk, she found an extremely excited Harry standing in the middle of her room.

"Harry!" Hermione yelped in excitement, "Harry, I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you too Herms!" replied Harry, "I've missed you so much. It's been another dreadful summer at the Dursley's."

"Sorry 'bout that Harry. Well, at least we have a new year to look forward to. I'm so excited. I'm just dying to know what my new classes are going to be."

Harry chuckled. Yes, it was his same old Hermione.

_Your same Hermione? _questioned Harry's inner mind. _Hmmm, seems someone might have a crush on her._

So what if I do? Harry argued to his inner self. He always knew in the back of his mind that Hermione was more than just a friend. Actually, it had occurred to him several times that he and Hermione should be a couple. He usually shrugged off that feeling and simply blamed his hormones. As he thought about it some more, he really enjoyed his daydreams of him and Hermione just sitting together eating a picnic on the school grounds, or doing other things of a not so G-rated nature. (Hey! I don't mean it like that, I just mean PG-13, that's all! Jeez! You people always think about sex don't ya? Hehe, continuing on…)

As Harry was dazing off into space, Hermione too thought about her relationship with Harry. She pondered what could have happened and what still might happen. Her thoughts soon turned to Ron. Ron. The boy that she could never get enough of. He always knew how to push her buttons, but end up having her want him more and more. Ron had a crush on her, and she knew it. In fact, everyone knew it. Unless you were blind, deaf, and mentally retarded, it would be impossible to not notice his want, his need for her. After so, she began to think of Malfoy. Ahh, yes, Malfoy. Her worst enemy and the most interesting boy in school. He was the only person who she didn't know about. Yes, she had heard all of his snooty comments and his braggings, but she didn't really know anything about him. She was sure that he was just an insecure teenager who was too afraid, most likely of his father, to show his emotions and let his true personality out. She really wanted to see if she could pull that out of him. She wanted to help him.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, "Are you there? Earth to Hermione!"

"Sorry Harry, I just dazed off a bit. Ready to go?" she replied.

"Ready when you are!" Harry said as he opened the door for her.

Hermione took the lead and stepped gracefully out of the door. At least, gracefully until she fell flat on her face after tripping over her own two feet.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked a frantic Harry.

"Yeah, just a little clumsy."

"Bloody hell, don't ever do that again. You gave me a real scare." Harry said with a sincere look.

The two teens carefully walked the rest of the way to the car and took seats in the back. They headed off to Hogwarts once again.

Please, review! Tell me if it totally blows because this is my first, my guinea pig. Hope it turns out all right! Thanks, Hugs and Kisses!


	2. a twisted proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and uh, whatever else. I bet you can figure out who does though. Wait, I guess I do own the storyline, don't I? Whatever! Doesn't matter that much, does it?

Where we left off…

_Hermione took the lead and stepped gracefully out of the door. At least, gracefully until she fell flat on her face after tripping over her own two feet._

"_Hermione, are you okay?" asked a frantic Harry._

"_Yeah, just a little clumsy."_

"_Bloody hell, don't ever do that again. You gave me a real scare." Harry said with a sincere look._

_The two teens carefully walked the rest of the way to the car and took seats in the back. They headed off to Hogwarts once again._

Harry and Hermione kept to themselves for the majority of the car trip. They were both lost in their feelings, and they were afraid of embarrassing themselves in front of the other. Harry couldn't believe what a fabulous girl Hermione was. Well, he more couldn't believe that he had looked over that fact. All of the girls that Harry had dated were girls who really cared about looks and who cared about the new gossip. Hermione, on the other hand, was a real person and cared about real things. Although S.P.E.W. was entirely crazy and was never going to change the way things were for house elves, Hermione was extremely passionate about saving them. She was the kind of girl that could do her own laundry and could make her own dinner. She was the kind of girl that already knew the fundamentals of being an adult. She was independent, and she could take care of herself. Most of the other girls, and even boys for that matter, wouldn't last a week on their own without mum and dad's help. Hermione was a survivor like he was. Harry felt that they were meant to be together, or at least combine forces to stop the powers of darkness.

Hermione too was having thoughts about Harry. She couldn't believe what a handsome boy Harry was. He was dependent, caring, charming, and those eyes! God, she could get lost in those eyes all day if she wanted to. He was different from the rest of the boys. He was respectable, and treated people far better than the rest. He was extremely good with women and always ran ahead of her so that he could open the door, as her arms were often filled with large amounts of books from the library. Harry was also athletic, and although she never told anyone, she loved, absolutely loved athletic boys. Victor Krum for example. He was tall, handsome, and could take care of himself on the streets. Now, he was quite the imbecile when it came to an intelligent conversation, but she enjoyed the time that she spent with him.

The car came to a hault, and the engine turned off. They had finally arrived at the Kings Cross Station. The two teenagers said their farewells to the Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and left to board the Hogwarts Express. As soon as they were settled in a compartment, none other than Draco Malfoy stepped through the door.

"Oh look, if it isn't the two lovebirds," he said with a sarcastic tone and his usual smirk plastered on his face. "Are you already planning where you were going to go on your honeymoon?"

"Actually Malfoy, we are!" exclaimed Harry with a proud look on his face.

"Harry! What in bleeding hell a.." started Hermione before she was interrupted.

"I know we weren't going to tell anyone about it until it was official love, but I was too anxious! I just want to tell the whole world!" Harry said, exclaiming these words of love to Hermione, adding a small wink that only she could see.

Thankfully, Hermione caught on, and Malfoy had no clue of Harry Potter's scheme.

"What a funny joke Potter, got any other good ones?" asked Malfoy with an uncertain look. Malfoy was questionate about whether it was a joke or not.

"Does it look like we're joking Malfoy?" Hermione said impatiently.

"Fine, prove it! Prove that you're going to get married, that you love each other." Smirked Malfoy.

"How in the world are we supp…" Hermione said, but she was cut off by Harry's lips pushing against hers.

Tell me whatcha think! Thanks, Hugs and Kisses!

incident- awww, thanks so much for the review! It really means a lot to me.


	3. An Abundance of Thoughts

"_Does it look like we're joking Malfoy?" Hermione said impatiently._

"_Fine, prove it! Prove that you're going to get married, that you love each other." Smirked Malfoy._

"_How in the world are we supp…" Hermione said, but she was cut off by Harry's lips pushing against hers._

Hermione first froze and she felt as though she couldn't move a muscle. After a moment, she leaned into the kiss and began to kiss Harry back. And in a matter of seconds, it was over. Although the kiss was short, it was filled with passion and desire. Both Harry and Hermione were glad that they had shared a kiss, for in the back of their minds, they had wanted to for quite some time. Granted, that voice was pushed to the very, very, very back of their minds, but right now it was sitting in the front row.

"Well, well. Looks like two were meant to be," said Malfoy, "See ya around Granger!" he added with a smirk and wink as he sauntered back to his pal, Blaise Zabini.

"Bloody hell!" cried Harry.

"Shit, shit shit!" screeched Hermione, "Now he'll run off and tell the whole bleeding world we're engaged!"

"Is that so bad?" questioned a now very timid Harry.

"Of course it is! We're seventeen, Harry. I'm not ready for something like that."

"Oh. Well… I mean, neither am I or anything," Harry tried to cover, not daring to look Hermione in the eye when he said it.

"We'll figure something out to tell that git Malfoy and the rest of the world. It's no biggie."

They spent the rest of the train ride in silence. Harry stared out of the train window in silence. Hermione opened up her Shakespeare novel and began reading it intently, or at least it appeared that way. She tried to concentrate, but her thoughts kept wandering back to Harry, Malfoy and the kiss. It was just too much for Hermione to handle. _Why did Harry kiss me? Does he even feel like that about me? Do I feel like that about him? Why in the bleeding hell would Malfoy say that to me? And that sexy smile! He's a git, but completely irresistible. I wonder if I'll have to room with him, since we are Head Boy and Head Girl. Oh please say we don't! I wouldn't get to be with all of my fellow Gryffindors!_

Finally it became too much, and Hermione decided to sleep for the rest of the ride. Once Harry was positive Hermione was asleep, he watched her. _God, why did I kiss her? I mean, what came over me? Was it just to get back at what Malfoy said, or was there actually something behind it? Could I really like my best friend? The smart, funny, adorable Hermione Granger? And Malfoy! Ugh! He looked at her with malice, yet almost desire. If he ever comes near her, I'll… I'll make him wish he was never born! I really hope they don't share a dorm. Who knows what he could do to her there, and then I'd never get to see her!_

A moment later, Harry too fell asleep. Malfoy walked by their compartment again, making an excuse to his friends saying that he had to patrol the corridors, being Head Boy and all. As Draco passed by, he noted that both Harry and Hermione were asleep. He stopped a moment, and just looked at her sleeping form. She was quite pretty actually. She wasn't any Pansy, but she did have an attractive face. _Too bad I can't go after that! She might actually be a girl worth spending some time with! Rather than those beautiful chicks with pea-sized brains._

In actuality, Malfoy wasn't as bad as he led everyone on to believe. He didn't worship the dark lord and he didn't want to become a death eater. He just went along with the act in order to stay alive in his household. Malfoy knew that if he let down for one moment and let his true self show, that he would be massacured by his father. Malfoy wanted to be on the good side, Dumbledore's side. He would be best as a secret spy. Being the son of one of the most loyal death eaters might actually come in handy! He could provide some of the best information to Dumbledore! Then he'd become the hero, and everyone would like him.

_This is the year._ Malfoy thought. _This is the year that I will tell Dumbledore about my plans. I want him to understand, I want to help! I really do, and even though I may have to pretend to be evil, I want to be a member of the Order of the Pheonix through and through!_

Malfoy was so excited to tell Dumbledore about his plans, he didn't even notice when Ron came up behind him…

Sorry its been so long! Senior projects are the worst! Though, most of you probably don't remember when I actually started writing this and all of my past readers have probably stopped reading! But whatevs! Te cool! Hugs and kisses! Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
